Corwint Wiki
Welcome to the Corwint Wiki Welcome to the Corwint Universe Wiki where you can learn all about the universe created for the Space Opera / Science Fiction romance Corwint Central Agent Files book series. The main website for this series is http://www.cekilgore.com Gitm-book-cover-V2-500.jpg Whispers-book-coverV2-300.jpg Side-Story-Brel-CoverV2-500.jpg Side-Story-Jehdra-CoverV2-500.jpg Side-Story-Vex-small.jpg Tracing-cover2Large-500.jpg|Tracing The Stars|link=http://cekilgore.com/tracing.php All descriptions and information found within this wiki are copyrite to C.E. Kilgore and Tracing The Stars Publishing Book 1: Ghost In the Machine "Love is like a wormhole. You stumble on to it blindly, it sucks you in and takes you somewhere completely unexpected. You can't fight it, because that would tear your ship apart. You can't control it, either. All you can do is set your thrusters on glide and let it take you where it's going to take you." Going against the rules of her Vesparian Sisterhood, which seeks to keep its entire existence a secret, Orynn is thrown into the open by a request for help that she could not refuse. Seeking to reconcile past mistakes and gain a forgiveness she feels she does not deserve, the control over her empathic abilities is put to the test when the darkness that lives within her spirit threatens to once again destroy any piece of happiness that she allows herself to find. As a Mechatronic Automaton , Ethan defines his world through a set of logically defined values and understandings. Encountering Orynn throws his system out of balance as he tries to decide if he should trust the feelings he is developing, or if he should follow the logic telling him that she is trying to control him for some unknown purpose. Should he keep her at a distance despite his want to bring her near, or should he follow the heart he swears he does not have? As his understanding of her develops, he begins to question all of his preconceived notions about both himself and the universe around him. In his attempts to capture the Vesparian prey he has been hunting after for two decades, the First Commander of the Xen'dari fleet will stop at nothing and track Orynn to the ends of the universe. On a path of vengeance for a past he can't let go of, he will do everything in his power to burn her world down around her feet until nothing is left but ash and the bitter taste of regret. Ghosts of the past clash with hopes for the future in this first book of the series, set in a universe where nothing is as it seems at first glance and trust is a highly priced commodity. Learn More Book 2: Whispers From Exile The Ruisks were once a fierce and proud race with courageous spirits, but after over a century of being held captive under the oppressive leash of the Xen'dari Empire, they have become defeated, hollow shells that bow their heads in submission. Can Larx help his people find their courage again to stand against the oppression, and can he find his own courage to be true to his nature and the callings of his heart? Torque has been a Central Agent for over one hundred and thirty years. Each day is defined by the protocols embedded into the subroutines of his Mechatronic mind. Orders are followed without question and his personal life is never put before the directives of the agency. That is the way of his universe, until one startling discovery about a friend he thought he knew redefines which protocols he gives importance to. Can he overcome himself as he fights to hold on to Larx and a bond that threatens to change his directive-driven world forever? In Book 2, the rippling effects caused by Orynn 's existence continue to move through the universe in unforeseen and unpredictable ways. Whispers of her aura linger, and the lives she touched continue to move the story of the universe forward. Follow the stories of the Central Agents as they continue to search for the truths about their universe and about themselves. Click here to learn more. Book 3: Tracing The Stars Coming October 1st Hankarron Eros has loved Tara since she had pigtails, but his fear of losing the strength and support that their friendship provides his life leads him to keep his heart's desires closed off and locked away. When the truth about his family is exposed and leaves him grasping to hold onto his ship, his crew and his sanity, words are spoken that can't be taken back and the presence he had grown so used to having at a convenient reach is gone. Tara Flint has never denied her heart's attraction to the floppy-haired, brown-eyed Hankarron, even if he can be a stupid limik sometimes. Her strong will falters as she is forced to decide between a promise she made to her father, a boy she has loved since she had pigtails and the possibility of finding out what her life might be like without the presence of Hankarron always by her side. When you get knocked down, you get back up and hit the other guy harder. Trip 'Wild Fists' Weston is a Runata'ji combat fighter at the top of his career with a fame and fortune he doesn't want and a Lucky Clover tattooed across his heart to remind him of the girl who is always just out of reach. When Tara's luck lands her in his lap without Hankarron on her heals, Trip wonders if this is his chance to capture his Clover, or if Tara's luck has other ideas in mind. Fate doesn't always give you want you want, but it will always give you what you need. Jennadri Szina doesn't have time for matters of the heart or trying to get two wayward agents back on track. She's got a mission to run, a Director who is dying and a mother who isn't easy to impress. When Jehdra sends her to save Hank and Tara, Jen takes her mother's mission on at full speed, but she isn't prepared to manage 'Wild Fists' Weston and his damn dimple. They say that the stories of our time will one day be traced into the stars to help guide others home. Fate strings intertwine with skipping stones across the stars of the universe, pulling it forward and writing new lines in the night sky as the Corwint Central Agent saga continues to lead Ethan, Orynn and Jarren towards a collision that holds the power to change everything. Get updates and more information here Character Side Stories The stories of Space Opera tend to be deeply etched in history, character development and relationship. Not all stories can fit within the spine of a single book. The Corwint Central Agent Files series has several Side Story books to accompany the main series. While reading the side stories is not required to understand the main storylines within the series books, they add to the whole story and explore both history and character developments within the main story arc. Each story can also be read as a complete and stand-alone book. 'Side Story 1: Brel - To Even Have Dreams ' (Recommended to be read after Book 1: Ghost In The Machine) Dreams. Friendship. Love. As a Mechatronic Automaton , these elusive constructs maintained a barrier between Brel and his Organic crewmates aboard the Telasari. A single moment of connection threatened to tear that barrier down and expose him to the raw biting nature of emotions he had no way to logically define. As he fights to hold onto that connection to the very end, it leaves him doubting his preconceptions about the world around him, and about himself. This story seeks to further explore Brel's character, his relationship with Orynn, the push for Mechatronic rights on Corwint and the reason his character has such a strong tie to both Orynn and Ethan 's relationship development. Click here to learn more. 'Side Story 2: Jehdra - According To Plan' (Novella Recommended to be read after Book 1; Ghost In The machine) Meticulous calculations, weighing the odds, setting up the pieces in proper order and making sure each step had a failsafe and an alternate path should things go unexpectedly. That was Jehdra Szina's forte, her prime skill and her true enjoyment from life. It was challenging, invigorating and empowering. By the boasting of her superiors, she knew she was damn good at it too. Maybe too good. Maybe so damn good that she had become complacent and her subconscious had slipped on purpose in order to offer her up a real challenge for a change. How else could she possibly explain the existence of the snoring smuggler next to her? Everything had been planned and accounted for. Everything but Trent. This story seeks to explore the development of Central Agent Director Jehdra Szina Click Here to learn more. 'Side Story 3: Vex - Unbound Instinct' (Recommended to be read after Book 2: Whispers From Exile) Vex was born into servitude, just one of the thousands of Trexen who had been collared and trained into submission by the Xen'dari Empire . An unexpected turn of events offers him the chance for freedom, but freedom comes with its own challenges. Trexen were taught to fear it and fear themselves. Without the Xen'dari collar around his neck or a Master to tell him what to do and how to do it, Vex is faced with having to make his own choices while fighting against the instinctual carnal nature of his Trexen heritage. Crissandra is the last of her kind, enslaved by a man who uses her charms to subdue the crowds of his tavern and heal the wounds of his gang who attack the territories surrounding their outpost. When Vex steps into her world and kidnaps her into freedom, she must decide if she will accept it or if she will run from it and him. Together, they will search for a grasp of freedom, an acceptance of themselves and an understanding of each other. Vex is an exploration of the Trexen, the Xen'dari Empire and the history of the Tarsen/Xen'dari Empire. This book is currently available for free as a progressive read and part 1 can be downloaded via Smashwords. Click Here to Learn More 'Side Story 4: Hark - Awake My Soul' (Recommended to be read after book 2: Whispers From Exile) Coming Fall 2013. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse